Floating-body dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells typically utilize a single transistor without a separate capacitor for charge storage. The amount of charge on the floating body of the single transistor in the cell determines the cell state. The amount of charge on the floating body modulates the on-state current of the transistor, which may be used to sense and read the cell state. To write the cell, the body is either charged or discharged.
Voltages applied across transistor terminals in floating-body DRAM cells may be large. The maximum voltages at which transistors can safely operate typically decrease with device dimensions. Each generation of smaller transistors manufactured with new processes typically have tighter process-imposed voltage limitations. Exceeding process-imposed voltage limitations may impact device reliability.